


Obstacles

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Frontotemporal Dementia, Leaving Home, Loss of Parent(s), Parent(s) can't take care of their child(ren), Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N] is the first-born child of Sheriff Stilinski, which makes her the older sister of Stiles of more than ten years by being an unplanned pregnancy by Claudia, who is later be known as Mrs. Stilinski. After the passing away of her mother, [Y/N] can't handle the loss and it came to a split in the now three-headed family, resulting in [Y/N] move from her parents house to her aunt. But this isn't the end of the story, no, it's the start of it and [Y/N] has to learn that there is more than one way to walk through life, especially in the town called Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Young Claudia Stilinski POV_

Pacing up and down the small bathroom of my parents house, the fingertips of my left hand burrow itself into the flesh of my right upper arm while I chew on the fingernails of my other hand. Staring into the air, my mind went wild a long time ago and my body is on edge while going through the longest minutes of my life. The alarm clock rings shrill through the tiled walls, my chocolate-brown eyes locks with the tiny piece of plastic that lays on one corner of the washbasin, which could possibly ruin my future life from this very moment. In the past I shook my head over young teenage girls that got pregnant, but now I'm in the exact same situation. Slowly, with heavily shaking hands, I reached out for the pregnancy test, taking it with my right hand and pulling it closer, so I can get a good look on the outcome. Not knowing how long I probably stood there, staring down on the small plus sign in the middle of the test, my mind trying to deny what's right in front of my eyes. Teardrops falling down my cheeks, I'm heartfully sobbing as I left the bathroom for the little corridor, trying to take the stairs down to go to the living room, but I felt down to my knees, crying out loudly for my mother to find me, crawling onto the rail of the stairs and crying my eyes out.

 

_**~ Many Years later, Januar 2004 ~** _

 

_Readers POV_

Braiding my [Y/H/C] long hair with skilled movements of my fingers, I'm walking through the half open door of my baby brothers bedroom, him jumping up and down the mattress of his like a car looking bed and still wearing his spiderman themed pyjama. “For fucks sake, Stiles.“, I'm ranting around, him giggling amused about the cursing and not stoping his movement. “Stiles, I swear, we can't be late for school again... Mom?! Stiles, come down and change your clothes. I'll be back in a second.“, calling out for the only available grown up person in the house, through our father left the house a couple of hours ago for his shift on the police station, I'm heading out of Stiles, how my baby brother wants to be called because he have a big dislike for his first name, bedroom to look for our mother. Runing through half of the familys house, I found her sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, her eyes locked on the flickering TV-screen. “Mom, Stiles should have been ready to leave the house for school at least ten minutes ago.“, I'm telling her calmly, but as I'm walking closer to her, smelling her last shower must be days ago, I clench my hands into fists while trying to shallow breaths. “I'm talking to you. Mom, could you please try at least to act like an adult? For Stiles.“, I'm begging her with anger in my voice, looking down at her and hoping my younger brother doesn't hear me, knowing he gets enough to listen to while the nightly arguements between our parents or more the one sided monologues held by father. Storming out of the living room after a while, coming to the conclusion that today was one of her worser days, I half claimed the stairs as Stiles stood in front of me on the upper end of staircase, his sweater the wrong way round and wearing tights instead of his trousers. “Oh Stiles... Come, let's get change. How about I give you money for the cafeteria?“, his screaming in approval in respond, I'm helping him fixing his clothes as fast as possible before taking our schoolbags in each hand and runing down the staircase with him close behind me to leave the house and heading for my old VW Golf to drive Stiles to his elemantary school before driving like a maniac for the Beacon Hills High School, hopefully not runing to late for the first class.

_~ Same day, afternoon ~_

Swinging the door open a little bit to forceful, I try to reach out for the doorknob before the door would slam against the nearest wall, but failed miserable. “If that isn't my lovely assistant. You're late.“, Dr. Deaton calling out from one of the backrooms of the Animal Clinic, me going around the counter to begin my search for him, the few waiting people with our furry patients in tow sitting in the reception area looking at me sympathical while I shyly smiled at them. Finding Dr. Deaton in the main treatment room, him cleaning the teeth of an anesthetized cat, he shortly looked up from his work to watch me entering the room, not having the chance to chance into my working clothes but him heartwarmingly smiling at me. “Your looking horrible, if I haven't but little Snowbell into sleep, you would have scared her of.“, the doctor jokes around, me sitting down on the chair that stood in one corner of the room and letting my bag fall down to the ground. “Charming as always. I'm fine by the way.“, you respond sounding rather weak, runing one hand over your forehead and through your lightly messed up hair. “I offer you day after day to take some free time, [Y/N]. You don't have to come, everyone, especialy me, understands your family problems.“, Dr. Deaton says calmly, doing the final handles before initiate the recovery phase for the siamese cat. “It's nice, really, but no... I can't...“, you're telling him, talking about the subject day after day for a couple of weeks now. “Where's Stiles?“, the doctor asks me, following me with my bag in his hands to another room where all the cats are placed and me putting Snowbell into one of the small metalic cages. “At the McCalls. Mrs. McCall offered to take him with her for the afternoon until Dad pack up from work.“, aswering his question, I took my bag out of his hands and opened it, grabbing my working clothes and starting to get changed while the doctor left the room to call out for his next patient.

_~ Same day, nightfall ~_

“That was the last one for today.“, Dr. Deaton says happily after I closed the entrance and turned the small sign around, signalising everyone that business ended for today. “Finally. I don't think I'm able to see another festering wound for the rest of the night.“, you're telling him truthfully, lightly shaking your body in disgust and starting to sweep room after room while Dr. Deaton looks after the patience that stay for the night. Lost in thoughts while sweeping the floors, a loud knock on the entrance snatch me back to reality, taking a quick glance around the corner to see who isn't able to read the big letters on the sign that tells him or her that the Animal Clinic is closed. Hit by surprise, my [Y/E/C] eyes landed on the familiar form of my father, him looking terrible while balance his weight from one foot to the other. “Dad? Dr. Deaton, I“ - “Sure, don't let him wait.“, he interrupted me with a gentle ton, me heading for the door and unlocking it before opening the glassy door for my father. “[Y/N].“, is the only thing he's able to say and with a look in the eyes that tells you that something has happend. Endless worry and sorrows filled with fear clouding his usual soft view. “What happend?“, I ask him breathless, unsure if I want to hear the news he held in for me. ~ Half an hour later ~ Runing down the long hallways of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, my eyes scanned the numbers next to the many doors, searching for the specifically one of the room where my mother and Stiles should be in. “How could you leave him here? He's kid after all!“, I grouse around, my father not having an answer for my question, him standing completly next to himself and being out of his mind. After he picked up Stiles from the McCalls and headed home, they found mother laying on the floor, her not reacting to fathers and Stiles attemps to speak to her. Father had no other choice than bringing her to the hospital, a step the doctors told him that is more than overdue in her current state, but mother desperatly wanted to stay at home. Rushing through the open door of her room, I froze in my movement as I watch Stiles holding a cable in his hand, the monitor next to her bed with a black screen. “Stiles.“, I say breathless, our father entering the room and just second later, leaving it while screaming for a doctor. “[Y/N]?“, Stiles' voice full of uncertainty, his big brown eyes watering from having the feeling that he did something wrong. “What have you done?“, I ask him while stepping closer, taking the cable out of his small hands and going down on my knees to look him in the eyes. “The monitor was beeping... I thought Mom could sleep better if“ - “Stiles, what have you done?!“, I interrupted him with a tears choked voice, watching him in utter terror and my baby brother starting to cry heartbreakingly as a doctor and a couple of nurses followed by our father entering the room.

**_~ 3 weeks later ~_ **

“I hate you!“, I roar in the direction where father stood, grabbing some pieces of clothes out of my wardrobe and throwing it into the gym bag that lays on by bed. “[Y/N]! You're staying!“, he shout back at me, trying to rip the bag out of my hands as I was about to leave the room. “I won't stay any second longer in this fucking house! I hate you! I hate you so much!“, I scream my lungs out, probably the last corner of Beacon Hills is able to hear the argument that goes on since the passing of my mother three weeks ago. “It's your fault!“ Yours and that of your poster child! The one who was planned instead of me!“, I yelled furious, the both of us stopped talking rational and calmly a couple of days ago, me just wanting to hurt him with my words as deep as possible. “You're such a stupid brat, [Y/N]! Are you listening to yourself?“, he respond angrily, one word followed another before I'm feeling a piercing pain arise in my left cheek, the right hand of my father slowly falling down again and us looking at eachother in pure shock. “I wish you're dead instead of her.“, I hissed, finally getting a good hold on my bag and rushing out of the room, hearing my father calling out for me, but with watering eyes I'm runing out of the house and on the street, opening a door on the back-seat of my aunts Mercedes, her sitting on the drivers seat and looking through the rearview mirror back at me. Placing my bag next to me, I shut down the door and watch her with a stern look on my face. “Move.“, I ordered more than I begged her before she pulls her car out of the parking space and drive down the road. 

**_~ A couple of months later ~_ **

“You have to accept it... [Y/N] won't come home in the near future. Beside she will enter college in a couple of month... I know, I know, but she made her decision... Yes, I know, she isn't... Yes! God damit! The bureau told you that it's going her tempo and only in the presence of a social worker.“, I hear my aunt arguing through the phone with my father, me already dressed in my working clothes and without saying good bye I'm leaving the house to drive to the other side of Beacon Hill for the Animal Clinic. As I entered the Clinic a good hour later, no patient was waiting in the reception area, me walking behind the shelter and looking into each room for Dr. Deaton, finding him in the room where the dogs are kept and recovering from their surgery. “Dr. Deaton?“, I call out for him, successfully catching his attention and him snapping out of his thoughts before turning his head around to look at me. “[Y/N]? I didn't expected you in another half hour. How are you doing?“, he ask me calmly, raising up from his feet and closing the door of the small cage where a british bulldog is kept in. “The usual stuff.“ - “I expected that... Your father left three messages on the phone and asked for you. Don't you“ - “No, I don't. I'm looking after the cats.“, I interrupted him with a serious ton and left the room instantly.


	2. Chapter One

~ One week later ~

“I'm starving.“, the familiar agonized sound of the voice of your worser half, how you and even her mother are like to call her in you presence since day one, Cora locked eyes with her brown ones, melting you down and you're sharing your lunch with her. Responding with a quick peck on your cheek before starting to gulp down her food, you're freezing in your movement from watching her. Even when it's definetly not the first or the last time you see her like that, you're still amazed by the amount of food she can eat on a daily basis without earning weight. “What?“, she's asking you with a full mouth, you're returning to eat the rest of your lunch before Cora get's any stupid ideas and without giving her the same answer as the last thousand times, at least it felt like that often you told her 'nothing' in the exact same situation. Silently eating next to each other, you felt Cora's eyes on you, making you shiver lightly and turning your head around to meet her gaze. “What?“ - “You have to ask me if my mother didn't made me anything to eat.“, Cora tells you in a lecturing tone, wiggeling her eyebrows after she finished speaking. Rolling eyes followed, you looked at her rather painfully. “Can't we stop that? We're doing this for three years now, every monday to friday.“ - “And we don't break with rituals. Come on, [Y/N], don't be like that. Say the magic words.“, the brown haired teenage girl next to you said in a seductive way but ended up more like a total dork, which makes you snort with laughter and shaking your head in a amused way before laying in and your lips came to stop just inches away from Cora's ear. “Does you mother never made you any food for school?“, you whisper in her ear, trying to hold back laughters from the facial expressions on Cora's face, listening to the annoyed groans appearing all around the two of you, your classmates are done with this little ritual since the third or maybe the ones with a lot of patient after the eights time you both came up with it. “Yes, but I already ate it.“, Cora responded with a devious smile on her lips, speaking extra loud so everyone around you end up hearing it, her earning a couple of looks and curses for it, which makes her only smile more. “Are you free today?“ - “You already know the answer, Cora. First, Deaton is close to your family, remember? Wouldn't surprise me if your mother has a saying in that. Beside, you know my rota better than I do.“, you tell her while searching through your bag for your duty rota on the Animal Clinic. “I thought I'm polite with asking you first... before kidnapping you and burying you in the wood.“ - “Your mother would disown you and bury you next to me under a small mountain of Wolfsbane.“ - “He, I was just testing if you're still listening. Like I could hurt my little cuddle-woddle.“, the two of you exchange with each other, Cora taking you into a headlock during she spoke her last words and messed around with your hair before letting go of you. “Cora.“, you growled, trying to fix the mess on top of your head, her heartfully laughing while watching you and as she wanted to speak up again, the school bell rings for the first time, telling every student to go back into the classrooms before the next lesson starts.

Sitting next to Cora on the passenger seat of her car, you're listening to some loud playing music, singing even louder along the songs the two of you knew by heart. You were pretty sure that Cora's mother, Talia Hale, and all the other werewolfs in the area were able to hear the two of you. Yes, you knew about the family secret of the Hale's, Cora revealing her wolfish form to you round about two years ago and telling you everything she knows about the supernatural, including everyone not so human in Beacon Hills and some of them hitting you by surprise, as an example your employer Doctor Deaton. But back in the here and now, Cora drove her car through the open gateway before coming to stop in the parking space in front of the welcoming house, your hideout and save habour in your screwed-up life. Killing the engine, the two of you swung open each of your cardoors, climbing out of inside of the vehicle and getting your bags out of the luggage space before heading for the entrance of the Hale house. While Cora reached her right hand out for the doorknob, the door was opened from the inside, revealing Cora's uncle Peter to the both of you, saying his good byes to his older sister and turning around, lightly bumping into you before moving back a second later from your form, his blue eyes looking down first to you, than next to you to watch his niece. “If this aren't Thelma and Louise.“, he mocked the two of you with a wink of his right eye, causing that Cora and you are rolling your eyes simultaneously and Talia walking up behind Peter, giving him a hard glance without saying anything. “You are no fun.“, he said lightly annoyed and walking away towards his car, Talia opening the main door a little further for her daughter and you, wordless begging you inside. After the door felt back into it's lock, Cora's mother expressed a little sigh and rubbing her forehead with her left hand before taking her daughter into her arms first, than softly pulling you towards the two of them into a group hug. “How was school?“, Talia asked warmly as she let go of both of you, giving Cora a quick kiss on her forehead and walking in the direction of the kitchen, Cora and you following her closely. “Boring as always. What's for dinner?“, Cora answered her, opening the fridge after the threw her bag on top of the counter of the kitchen and obviously studying the contents of it. “I don't know. Exactly what you and your brother told me this morning as I asked the two of you what you want to eat.“, her mother told her in a serious tone, you're standing in the doorway looking from one female Hale to the other, knowig it's only a matter of time before Cora would want to storm off towards her room. “It's getting old, Mum. So, what's for dinner?“, the younger Hale asked her mother again, audible testy and closing the fridge after she finished speaking. “I have no idea.“

Turning the music on after you closed the door of Cora's bedroom, she threw herself on top of the mattress of her bed, screaming into her pillow and turning around to lay on her back, her brown eyes found your form, walking away from the door and putting your bag down next to her small desk, Cora positioned herself new on the bed, now laying on one side and tapping with her left hand on the mattress. Following her silent outspoken request, you sat down and gently resting your back next to hers, the two of you watching each other in silent for the rest of the song that echoed against the walls of the room. “Why does she have to be like that?“, Cora asked you, earning a shrug from you in respond and her inhaling a deep breath. You listened to the next song, feeling Cora shift her weight on the mattress and you feel her warm breath hitting your skin, lightly tickle you in combination with your soft moving hair caused by her. “Fullmoon is only two nights away... Are you acompany me?“, she whispers as quiet as possible, but even you can hear that something roughly hit the ground from the first floor. “Are you stupid?“, a deep, melodic voice yelled through the wall from the room next to Cora's, her usual brown eyes now shinning in a piercing yellow. “Shut up, Derek!“, she yelled in respond, jumping over your body and storming in the direction of the door, which swung open hardly and a yellow eyed Derek appears in the doorway, his hands chlenched into fists. “What did you said?“, he growled, only inched seperating the two sibelings and you moved on top of the mattress, pressing your back against the nearest wall and the backrest of the bed. “Do you think that you can make me shake, idiot?“, Cora asked him in the same tone in which he spoke to her the way before, but before Derek had a chance to reply, Talia Hale stood right behind her son, her eyes glowing in a bloodlike red. “Stop it, both of you. How old are you again? Derek, set the table. Cora, go grab us something to drink from the basement. [Y/N], you're coming with me.“, she ordered with her voice not louder than usual, maybe even a little quieter and everyone of you began to move themself, avoiding any eye-contact to one another. Following Talia down the stairs, your head tilt to the ground, you're chewing on your lower lip, wondering why you had to join Talia downstairs and not being able to go with Cora. “I hoped it would become better... They're always on edge around Fullmoon, but it's nothing new to you, [Y/N]“, Talia began to speak as you entered the kitchen, her heading for the stove and looking for the brewing meal, you're standing next to the counter and watching her in silent. “I know it wouldn't be the first time you would say with Cora while the Fullmoon night, belive me, it took a lot of planning that nothing ever happened. Derek and Cora have themself mostly under control, but... You're going to have to work that evening, Deaton needs you in the Clinic.“, Talia spoke to you while her eyes never left the stove, her hands skillfully finishing the food so dinner could start. Carrying the hot pots to the room next door, Cora and Derek are innocently sitting opposite to one another at the large table, an uncomfortable silent filled the room and you toke place next to your best friend, the two of you exchanging a quick glance with eachother before the four of you quietly start to replenish themselves something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> This prolog took place around 8 years before the series starts.


End file.
